


Закон бегущей женщины

by iscalox



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ke Zimu is on his way to the Emperor to report on the successful five-year mission of collecting taxes from the barbaric tribes, when he meets a strange monk who smells of fox. AU, Chinese-style. In Russian.</p><p>Однажды имперский сборщик податей Кэ Цзиму встречает в заброшенном храме монаха. Но человек ли этот монах или нечисть? АУ в китайском стиле с пон-фарром и лисами-оборотнями.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Закон бегущей женщины

**Author's Note:**

> "Паоню фар" и правда означает по-китайски "закон бегущей женщины" (если забыть о ненужной эризации).

Шел дождь. 

Нет, не так. Дождь лил, как из ведра, уже третий день и не думал прекращаться.   
Старший имперский сборщик податей второго высшего ранга возвращался в Лоян из отдаленного уезда.

Сборщика звали Кэ Цзиму и, несмотря на свой высокий чин, ехал он совершенно один.

Все трое помощников, семья и слуги Кэ Цзиму осталась с поклажей в небольшом городке в пяти днях пути отсюда — тащить повозки с домашним скарбом по слякоти было бы сущим безумием, да и четвертая жена, У Хула, приболела. Однако самому Кэ Цзиму нужно было спешить. В Лояне ему предстояло отчитаться о миссии, которой были посвящены последние пять лет его жизни, — налаживанию контактов с дикими племенами, окружавшими Срединную Империю, для того, чтобы и те приобщились к цивилизации и получили право платить подати Императору. Миссия была трудной и ответственной: не все варвары были достойны высокой чести внесения в список налогоплательщиков (подумать только, некоторые до сих пор расплачивались ракушками!) и именно Кэ Цзиму приходилось решать, кого удостоить великой чести, а кого оставить прозябать в невежестве и дикарских заблуждениях. 

Ма Коу, лекарь и лучший друг, по расчетам Кэ Цзиму уже несколько дней ждал его в родной деревне в одном ли отсюда. С лекарем они расстались неделю назад — тот попросил разрешения навестить тяжело заболевшего отца. Кэ Цзиму отпустил Ма Коу, планируя потом заехать за ним вместе со своими домочадцами — благо, дом семьи Ма был как раз по дороге в столицу. Дождь нарушил и этот план, заставив жен и слуг выбрать другую, более надежную, но длинную дорогу. Сам же Кэ Цзиму отправился за лекарем в одиночестве. Он рассчитывал достигнуть деревни еще позавчера, только вот по такой погоде путь у сборщика податей занял гораздо дольше.

Кэ Цзиму уверенно чувствовал себя верхом, ему было не привыкать к быстрой езде. Не раз он путешествовал по самым глухим местам в одиночестве — ведь работа сборщика податей рискована и опасна. Однако он многое отдал бы за то, чтобы сегодня его сопровождал хотя бы один из судейских чиновников. Кэ Цзиму в очередной раз упрекнул себя в том, что не захватил с собой пару охранников или надежных слуг. Сейчас эта идея казалась очевидной, но перед отъездом будто туман застлал ему глаза. Когда Кэ Цзиму сообразил, что не стоит одному ездить там, где когда-то попал в передрягу, было уже поздно. Кэ Цзиму снова, как и в тот раз, очутился здесь без спутников. И это заставляло его нервничать и нетерпеливо погонять лошадь. 

Все дело было в том, что восемь лет назад в этих местах с Кэ Цзиму приключилась странная история.

Сборщик податей, вернее, тогда еще простой судья, ехал в гости к Ма Коу с севера страны. В тот раз он тоже не взял с собою ни слуг, ни домочадцев — они отправились напрямую на новое место службы, а Кэ Цзиму решил навестить друга и прокатиться верхом. Погода тогда была в стократ приятнее нынешней и располагала к таким поездкам. 

Кэ Цзиму помнил, как скакал по этой же самой дороге — тогда гораздо более приличной — помнил, что вдруг почувствовал сильный жар и головокружение, после чего спешился, побоявшись свалиться с коня, помнил, как услышал звон колокольчиков, помнил острый запах дикого зверя, смех и голоса вокруг, а затем в его памяти начинался провал и заканчивался только через двадцать дней, в доме родителей Ма Коу. 

Он очнулся в незнакомой постели с ужасающей слабостью и лихорадкой, а Ма Коу заявил, что выжил Кэ Цзиму только благодаря чуду. Затем Ма Коу поинтересовался, не случалось ли по дороге чего-нибудь странного, и заметил, что подозревает нападение оборотней — для обычной болезни Кэ Цзиму слишком уж долго приходил в себя. Да и в бреду он нес такое, что никогда не пришло бы в голову нормальному человеку без влияния нечисти. Уточнять, о чем именно Кэ Цзиму рассказывал, пока не прошла лихорадка, Ма Коу отказался, внезапно смутившись.   
Кэ Цзиму нечего было ответить на вопрос Ма Коу. Не рассказывать же о звоне колокольчиков и странном запахе? В конце концов, это мог быть бред, вызванный сильным жаром.

Выздоравливая, Кэ Цзиму немного побродил по округе, но не нашел ничего подозрительного. Места казались незнакомыми, будто он и не проезжал здесь недавно в поисках дома Ма. Лису Кэ Цзиму встретил, но самую обычную — рыжую тощую и немного облезлую. Она настороженно оглядела сборщика податей и унеслась прочь. На злого духа она нисколько не походила. 

После происшествия Кэ Цзиму еще долго чувствовал слабость и не мог выполнять супружеский долг, что было явным признаком одержимости лисами. К счастью, все четыре жены сборщика податей были женщинами любящими и мягкосердечными и не стали жаловаться в вышестоящие органы на то, что Кэ Цзиму не навещает их дважды в неделю, как предписано уголовными постановлениями. А через несколько месяцев Кэ начал восстанавливаться и все чаще захаживать на женскую половину. Лекарю о своей позорной немощи он не рассказал, и даже не потому, что стыдился, а потому, что счел бесполезным — если болезнь начала проходить сама собой, зачем кому-то о ней знать? 

В этот раз Кэ Цзиму рассчитывал еще немного побродить по округе (в безопасной компании) и осмотреться, но все испортил ливень.

Лошадь, утомленная скачкой по глине, скрытой добрыми двумя чи воды, уже давно перестала делать вид, что спешит, и в ответ на тычки и удары хлыстом только оборачивалась и смотрела на Кэ Цзиму осуждающим взглядом. Куда уж тут осматривать округу — теперь сборщик податей мечтал только о том, как бы побыстрее попасть в сухой и теплый дом родителей лекаря.

Вскоре дорога вывела его к броду. Кэ Цзиму пробормотал под нос ругательство. О том, что на пути к деревне придется пересечь реку, он благополучно забыл. Восемь лет назад здесь был тонкий ручеек, но сейчас он превратился в бурный поток мути, который с грохотом ворочал камни и лихо крутил рухнувшие деревья. Сунуться в реку решился бы только самоубийца. Самоубийцей Кэ Цзиму точно не был, поэтому он осмотрелся, в тщетной надежде найти хоть какое-то укрытие.

И тут ему повезло — он увидел то, на что уже и не рассчитывал — небольшой заброшенный храм чуть дальше на берегу. Чей это был храм, он не знал, но это его и не волновало — главное, что у строения была крыша.

Кэ Цзиму пришпорил лошадь.

Храм оказался маленьким и с низкой крышей, так что лошади пришлось остаться снаружи. Кэ Цзиму только снял поклажу: бережно упакованные в несколько слоев листьев и промасленной бумаги свитки, в которых были записаны результаты пятилетней миссии — а именно, кто сколько налогов уплатил, и кто сколько остался должен. Драгоценные свитки, — предварительно проверив, не промокли ли, — Кэ Цзиму сложил в самом сухом углу.

Теперь можно было заняться собой. Для начала Кэ Цзиму стянул широкую соломенную шляпу и насквозь промокший халат. Тот был из простой ткани и более подошел бы небогатому торговцу, чем важному чиновнику на службе Императора — Кэ Цзиму не хотел привлекать внимания к своей персоне и возвращался в столицу инкогнито.

Проведя ладонью по непривычно открытым волосам, сборщик податей вздохнул и достал сверток с пампушками. Им повезло меньше, чем записям — хлеб промок и теперь походил на два склизких комка сырого теста. Но другой еды у Кэ Цзиму не было, поэтому он мужественно расправился с одной пампушкой, а вторую убрал обратно и приготовился спать. Несмотря на холод и сырость, удалось это без труда — Кэ Цзиму не отдыхал уже почти двое суток, стремясь как можно быстрее добраться до цели.

Ему приснилась странная церемония: он сам, в красной фате невесты, полностью закрывающей лицо, а рядом кто-то незнакомый, пахнущий лесом и палой листвой. Спутник крепко вцепился в его руку длинными сильными пальцами. Из-под фаты ничего не было видно, только слышались шаги, голоса и звон колокольчиков. 

Затем раздался удар гонга и кто-то четко произнес:  
— Снимите фату с невесты!

Кэ Цзиму напрягся, потому что чувствовал, что сейчас увидит нечто важное, но вместо этого проснулся.

На пороге стояла едва заметная в спустившихся сумерках тень.

Кэ Цзиму принюхался — откуда-то потянуло звериным духом, и теперь в храме воняло, как в лисьей норе, — и на всякий случай нащупал рукоятку меча.

— Кто здесь? — спросил он.

— Какая разница! — не очень-то вежливо ответила тень. — Там дождь, а здесь сухо. Так что я тут переночую.

— Как хотите, — удивлено согласился Кэ Цзиму, не отпуская меч.

Голос у тени, несмотря на резкий тон, был приятный, а речь выдавала образованного человека (хотя такие слова приветствия скорее подошли бы неотесанному лесному разбойнику). Впрочем, постоянный дождь кого угодно мог довести до хамства.

Тень шагнула внутрь, превратившись в буддийского монаха. Тот был высок, чуть сутул и изможден, а в руках сжимал длинные четки. В первый момент лицо его показалось Кэ Цзиму знакомым, но иллюзия тут же развеялась. Этого человека он точно никогда не встречал.

Монах тем временем выбрал себе место у противоположной стены и мрачно уставился оттуда на Кэ Цзиму пронзительными темными глазами.

— Иду по своим делам куда надо, на вопросы не отвечаю, про себя ничего рассказывать не буду, — буркнул он таким тоном, каким уместно было бы пожелать врагу быстрой и мучительной смерти.

— Ваше право. Тогда и я тоже воздержусь, — кивнул Кэ Цзиму, исподволь рассматривая незнакомца. 

В том не было ничего примечательного, кроме разве что роста выше среднего и неподобающей духовному сану грубости, но Кэ Цзиму внезапно почувствовал к монаху необъяснимое расположение. Иррациональную, глупую симпатию, совершенно неуместную. Это заставило Кэ Цзиму еще больше насторожиться. Злой дух навел чары? Когда-то сборщик податей первым бы посмеялся над таким предположением, но события восьмилетней давности заставили его усомниться в собственных убеждениях. 

Повисла тишина. Монах продолжал буравить Кэ Цзиму тяжелым взглядом, а тот прикрыл глаза и делал вид, что спит, при этом не выпуская из рук меча. Впрочем, долго он не выдержал.

Через пять минут Кэ Цзиму вздохнул и потянулся за влажным свертком. 

— Пампушку будете? Мокрую?

— Буду, — неприязненно бросил монах и, получив из рук Кэ Цзиму комок влажного теста, со злостью впился в него зубами. — Она с мясом! Я же монах! — возмущенно воскликнул он, и пампушка улетела в противоположную стену. 

Кэ Цзиму с сожалением проводил ее взглядом — еды у него больше не было, а сидеть здесь, судя по яростному стуку дождя, им было еще долго. 

— Ну извините. Не думал, что человек с таким характером может быть вегетарианцем, — мягко заметил он.

Монах ничего не ответил и молча продолжил смотреть на Кэ Цзиму своими умными, красивыми глазами. 

Кэ Цзиму встряхнул головой, пытаясь рассеять наваждение. С каких это пор глаза монаха стали казаться ему красивыми? Да и сам незнакомец с каждым мгновением становился все привлекательнее: тонкие руки с изящными пальцами, длинная шея, худое лицо, высокие скулы. Испугавшись собственных мыслей, Кэ Цзиму крепче схватился за меч, будто тот мог изгнать нездоровые позывы. Неужели за пять дней, проведенных вдали от жен, он так соскучился по теплу чужого тела, что готов был броситься на первого встречного? Даже на монаха и, тем более, на мужчину?  
Что-то здесь точно было не чисто. 

Первый раз в жизни Кэ Цзиму пожалел, что ничего не знает о даосской магии — та бы сейчас очень пригодилась. Вот если бы Ма Коу был здесь! Он без труда определил бы, настоящий ли перед ним человек или оборотень. 

Но Ма Коу здесь не было, а Кэ Цзиму обычно не интересовался сверхъестественным, во всем следуя наказам Конфуция. Одно было ясно: если перед ним дух или призрак, а не человек, действовать нужно быстро и решительно, пока чары не окрепли.

Кэ Цзиму решил идти напролом, тем более, что ему пришла в голову мысль, которую стоило проверить. Ведь сейчас он прятался от дождя в храме, который находился примерно там же, где восемь лет назад потерял память. А еще этот странный сон и подозрительно знакомый запах! Интуиция подсказывала Кэ Цзиму, что тот случай и сегодняшняя встреча связаны между собой, а интуиции он привык доверять — та ни раз помогала ему вычислять злостных неплательщиков или обнаруживать фальшивые слитки серебра там, где другой бы ничего не заметил.

— А ведь мы встречались с вами восемь лет назад, — произнес Кэ Цзиму будничным тоном, следя за реакцией монаха.

Та последовала сразу же. Монах вскочил на ноги и посмотрел на него с отчаянием. 

— Почему ты не забыл? — воскликнул он, — я ведь стер твою память!

Сердце у Кэ Цзиму тревожно забилось — значит, подозрения не напрасны! Если монах и был человеком, то не простым. А скорее всего, никакой человечностью тут и не пахло. Но поддаться страху сейчас означало проиграть, а проигрывать Кэ Цзиму не привык. Он решительно поднялся и, вытащив меч, наставил его на монаха.

— Ага! Я так и знал, что здесь дело нечисто! Рассказывай, что ты со мною сделал тогда и что происходит сейчас?

Монах дернулся было, будто хотел сбежать, но передумал, тяжело вздохнул и снова опустился на землю. Вид у него стал печальный и немного смущенный.

— Полагаю, что должен во всем сознаться, — убито произнес он. — Скрывать правду дальше бесполезно.

— Я весь внимание. 

Монах опустил голову, нервно переплел пальцы и начал свой странный рассказ:  
— Имя мое Сы Паку и по природе я лис-оборотень. Почти лис-оборотень. Наполовину.

— Так и знал, что никакой ты не монах, — кивнул Кэ Цзиму, испытав секундную гордость — интуиция в очередной раз его не подвела. — Пампушками меня не обманешь!

Сы Паку посмотрел на него почти оскорблено и поднял одну бровь:  
— Я действительно монах и не ем мяса, — заметил он. — Ушел в буддийский монастырь восемь лет назад. И лучше мне рассказать все по порядку, так что не перебивайте, слушайте молча! Итак, моя мать была обычной женщиной — вдовой богатого купца. Однажды ей явился во сне прекрасный мужчина с острыми ушами, после чего она забеременела и родила меня. Матушка растила меня до трех лет, а потом мужчина из сна пришел к ней и наяву и потребовал отдать ребенка. Но мать была женщиной смелой — она прижала меня к груди и сказала, что если уж мужчине нужен ребенок, пусть забирает и ее в придачу, а одного сына она не отпустит. Мужчина понял, что от нее так просто не избавиться, и взял с собой; унес в пещеру, где жил с другими лисицами — ведь он оказался лисом-оборотнем. С тех пор я рос среди лис. Меня с остальными лисятами учили охотиться, воровать кур, накладывать чары на людей. Я всегда стремился быть лучшим, даже несмотря на то, что человеческая природа мешала мне в обучении магии. Однако именно этот недостаток позволял надеяться, что меня обойдет стороной проклятие всего лисьего рода, «паоню фар».

— «Паоню фар»? — переспросил Кэ Цзиму. — «Закон бегущей женщины»? Что за странное название!

— Именно. Раз в восемь лет каждым лисом овладевает любовное безумие, и он должен сочетаться узами с лисицей, или умрет. Именно поэтому родители стремятся помолвить своих сыновей еще в детстве — тогда во время паоню фар им ничего не будет грозить. У меня тоже была невеста, но она... — Сы Паку тяжело вздохнул. — Она не желала делить кров с полукровкой. 

— Вот сволочь! — воскликнул Кэ Цзиму, на секунду позволив иррациональной симпатии собой овладеть. Очевидно было, что влечение никуда не пропало, и даже наоборот — Сы Паку становился привлекательнее с каждой минутой. Даже его хрипловатый низкий голос теперь казался райской мелодией.

Впрочем, Кэ Цзиму тут же взял себя в руки:  
— То есть, продолжай рассказ, сволочь! — исправился он, ткнув Сы Паку мечом в живот.

Тот в очередной раз печально вздохнул и продолжил:  
— Настал день, когда я понял, что надежда оказалась напрасной — паоню фар настиг и меня. Я вдруг начал грубить и огрызаться, а один раз даже бросил тарелку супа в родного отца! А это верный знак, что скоро лиса поразит любовная напасть. Родители сразу все поняли. Они известили невесту, и тогда-то она и призналась, что давно уже тайком вышла замуж за другого. Какая ирония — ведь по легенде паоню фар так назван из-за одной давней истории о невесте, которая, испугавшись, сбежала от обезумевшего жениха. А теперь невеста сбежала и от меня! Я остался без пары, и найти замену нужно было быстро, за несколько дней. Но кто согласится отдать дочь за полукровку? Желающих не нашлось. Мне оставалось лишь умереть. Я не хотел закончить свои дни как посмешище, не хотел умирать на виду у всех, поэтому ночью я тайком выбрался из родной пещеры и побрел, куда глаза глядят.

— Дай угадаю, — упавшим голосом сказал Кэ Цзиму, начиная догадываться, к чему вел Сы Паку. — И пришел ты сюда?

— Да, в этот храм. 

— А потом здесь появился я... — прошептал Кэ Цзиму, начиная вспоминать.

Тогда, восемь лет назад, он уже приходил сюда. У него начался сильный жар; Кэ Цзиму из последних сил добрел до храма и уснул на полу. И монах тоже здесь был (только он тогда не был монахом), а еще странные люди с острыми ушами, которые провели свадебную церемонию. Сейчас Кэ Цзиму отчетливо вспомнил это место.

— Да, — подтвердил Сы Паку. — Это все матушка — она заметила мое отсутствие, она отправила домочадцев на поиски, она же догадалась, что из-за своей смешанной природы я способен сочетаться узами не только с лисой, но и с человеком. Увидев тебя, она сразу поняла, что нужно делать!

Кэ Цзиму прикрыл глаза рукой и постарался сдержать те слова о матери Сы Паку, которые уже рвались наружу. Ведь какова женщина — нашла в храме умирающего от лихорадки незнакомца и без зазрения совести использовала, чтобы спасти своего сына! 

— То есть, это был не сон. Восемь лет назад я на тебе женился, — сказал Кэ Цзиму, наконец, опустив руку, чтобы снова взглянуть на монаха.

— Я на тебе женился, — оскорблено поправил его Сы Паку. 

Кэ Цзиму ткнул его в ребра мечом.

— Хорошо, ты на мне женился. Только сверху все равно был я. С паоню фар не поспоришь.

— А эти узы, — спросил Кэ Цзиму осторожно, — что они означают? 

— Что карма наша теперь едина. Наши души запомнили друг друга, и будут всегда стремиться к слиянию. Особенно раз в восемь лет, во время паоню фар. 

— Все ясно. А разорвать связь можно?

— Я пытался, — мрачно пояснил Сы Паку. — Поняв, что оказался навеки связан со случайным человеком, я в отчаянии ушел в буддийский монастырь, так как надеялся достичь просветления и избавиться ото всех земных привязанностей.

Кэ Цзиму нахмурился и еще раз ткнул Сы Паку мечом в живот — слова про связь прозвучали так, будто бы та была чем-то низменным и достойным презрения. Это Кэ Цзиму не понравилось — конечно, будь у него выбор, он себе никакой связи с лисом не пожелал бы. Но вот чего расстраивается Сы Паку, казалось не ясным. Кэ Цзиму был уверен, что ему любой должен быть рад и, если уж так вышло, что связь возникла, стонать тут нечего. Ведь сборщик имперских податей (да еще второго высшего ранга!) — завидный выбор, если хоть немного подумать.

— Судя по всему, связь разорвать у тебя не вышло? — спросил Кэ Цзиму после недолгой паузы.

— В монастыре я избавился от привязанностей. Ото всех, кроме одной, — еще более мрачно ответил Сы Паку. — Нашей связи. И три дня назад моя единственная слабость дала о себе знать — я не хотел идти сюда, но ноги сами привели меня в храм.

— Видимо, и меня тоже, — Кэ Цзиму начал понимать, что и сам он оказался здесь совсем не случайно.

Сы Паку согласно кивнул.

— А это влечение, которое я к тебе испытываю... странная симпатия? Это все из-за связи? — спросил Кэ Цзиму, уже зная, что услышит в ответ.

— Да, — кивнул Сы Паку. — Это для того, чтобы облегчить процесс. Я сейчас тоже испытываю к вам... сильное чувство дружбы. — Монах поморщился и поправил робу. 

— Ясно, — еще раз кивнул Кэ Цзиму и задумался.

Чувства и ему начинали порядком мешать, кружа голову и не давая сосредоточиться. С каждой минутой Кэ Цзиму все больше хотелось бросить меч и обнять монаха. В идеале, не только обнять. И почему раньше ему вообще нравились женщины? Мужчины же гораздо привлекательнее, особенно одетые в монашескую робу!

Неожиданно интуиция Кэ Цзиму снова проснулась и нарисовала перед его внутренним взглядом завлекательную картину (хотя, может быть, это была и не интуиция — надо признать, полной уверенности Кэ Цзиму не испытывал).

— Скажи, — спросил он, стараясь избавиться от глупой ухмылки. — А если бы мы сейчас сыграли в «тучку и дождик», то влечение прошло бы? 

Сы Паку кивнул:  
— Да, на следующие восемь лет.

Ситуация была сложная и запутанная. Обдумывать ее, при этом разрываясь между желанием заняться любовью с лисом и дать тому мечом по голове, в отместку за все, было трудно. Значит, нужно было избавиться от влечения, а потом обдумать и дать мечом, решил Кэ Цзиму.

— Ну, тогда раздевайся! — приказал он.

— Что? — удивился Сы Паку, но посмотрев в решительные и слегка затуманенные глаза Кэ Цзиму, начал покорно стягивать с себя одежду.

***

Светило солнце.

Нет, не так. Солнце светило сквозь пролом в крыше храма, и луч его падал прямо на обнаженную фигуру старшего имперского сборщика податей (второго высшего ранга), который растянулся на полу, поверх небрежно расстеленного халата. Рядом со сборщиком податей лежал голый мужчина с четырьмя рыжими потрепанными хвостами.

Луч солнца скользнул по лицу сборщика, и тот раздраженно отмахнулся.

— А? Что? Где? — спросил он невнятно, а затем вдруг резко вскочил и уставился на второго мужчину.

Тот продолжал крепко спать, будто солнце ему совсем не мешало.

Кэ Цзиму (а это был именно он) тяжело вздохнул, покачал головой, почесал затылок, а затем уселся обратно на халат, чтобы все обдумать.

Спутник его проснулся только через полчаса. Он тихо сел и молча посмотрел на Кэ Цзиму. Тот демонстративно пододвинул к себе меч, а затем, задумчиво оглядев мужчину (в особенности хвосты), спросил:  
— Надеюсь, ты хорошо выспался?

— Неплохо, — сдержанно кивнул тот, явно пытаясь скрыть смущение, и огляделся, в поисках одежды.

Пока он приводил себя в порядок, Кэ Цзиму продолжал думать.

— А ведь эта связь теперь не исчезнет, да? — наконец, нарушил он тишину.

Сы Паку мрачно кивнул.

Это было не очень хорошо, если говорить мягко и вежливо. А если не мягко — вся эта дурацкая ситуация была отвратительнейшей, гнуснейшей и подлейшей подставой. Связь давала о себе знать раз в восемь лет, а значит, через восемь лет им придется снова встретиться, хотят они того или нет. 

А у Кэ Цзиму были вполне определенные карьерные планы, включавшие в себя длительную и полную увлекательнейших приключений (а также экзотических женщин, блюд и взяток) поездку по еще не приобщенным к благам цивилизации варварским странам. Бросить все в любовном бреду и умчаться прочь от почтительно склоняющихся перед ним правителей мелких, но радушных царств, ему не хотелось бы.

Значит, оставались только два выхода: убить Сы Паку или взять его с собой.

Кэ Цзиму с сомнением посмотрел на меч, а затем на Сы Паку. Может быть, жар еще не прошел до конца, но убивать лиса не очень-то и хотелось. Сы Паку был ему даже симпатичен — слегка. К тому же, как совсем недавно выяснил Кэ Цзиму, лисьи хвосты добавляли сексу изюминки. 

Кэ Цзиму вздохнул. Но как он объяснит вначале Ма Коу, а затем и всем остальным, зачем притащил с собой буддийского монаха? Религией Кэ Цзиму никогда не увлекался, а заявить, что монах нужен для любовных утех... в общем, это было бы чересчур даже для старшего имперского сборщика податей. Вот если бы Сы Паку был миловидной девушкой! Тогда никто бы не...

— Стоп! — внезапно воскликнул Кэ Цзиму, которому в голову пришла гениальнейшая идея. — Ты же лис, хотя и наполовину, так?

— Так.

— А значит, умеешь превращаться не только в мужчину, но и в женщину, так?

Сы Паку сложил руки за спиной и начал тоном ученого мужа:  
— Все лисы, независимо от их истинного пола, вначале учатся превращаться в женщину, и только по достижении ста лет могут, наконец, обратиться и в мужчину. Это связано с тем, что энергия нечисти и призраков — инь, женская и темная. А вот энергии ян — мужской и светлой — у них изначально нет, и ее приходится долго копить. Со мной, конечно, ситуация иная — моя человеческая половина мужского пола, а значит, я с самого рождения обладаю энергией ян, да и превращаться мне приходится в лиса, а не в человека…

Кэ Цзиму нетерпеливо взмахнул рукой:  
— Ладно, ладно, не важно! Можешь ты стать красивой девушкой? Такой, попышнее, — он изобразил руками волну.

— Конечно, — растерянно ответил Сы Паку.

— Ну, тогда действуй!

Сы Паку послушно пробормотал что-то себе под нос и тут же схватился за монашеские одеяния, потому что те начали сползать на пол с миниатюрной женской фигуры.

Девушка из него вышла восхитительная: стройная и красивая — хотя, надо признать, не такая пышная, как Кэ Цзиму рассчитывал. Да еще и немного мрачная — но это Кэ Цзиму намеревался в скором времени исправить.

— Так бы сразу! — воскликнул он. — И почему вчера ты не догадался стать женщиной? Насколько все было бы проще.

Сы Паку скрестила руки на груди и наградила его убийственным взглядом:  
— Во-первых, потому что на самом деле я мужчина, а буддийские монахи не врут. Во-вторых, потому что во время паоню фар невозможно изменить свое истинное обличие. В-третьих, потому что никаких сложностей вчера я и так не заметила.

Кэ Цзиму нахмурился. На такое он не рассчитывал. Он-то полагал, что однажды став девушкой, Сы Паку останется ею навечно — и на время паоню фар тоже. Но, с другой стороны, следующий приступ любовного жара ожидал их только через восемь лет — времени предостаточно, чтобы придумать, как быть дальше. Да и, признаться, никаких сложностей и правда не было. Для разнообразия, после долгого брака с четырьмя женами, секс с мужчиной оказался очень даже неплох.

— Ладно, и так сойдет, — махнул Кэ Цзиму рукой. — Собирайся. Вещи-то у тебя есть?

— Монахи не обладают мирскими привязанностями, а потому...

— Все, понял, понял. Тем лучше, тогда поехали.

— Куда поехали? — опешила Сы Паку.

— Вначале в гости к другу, затем на прием к императору, а потом — туда, куда еще не ступала нога ни одного имперского сборщика податей, — гордо провозгласил Кэ Цзиму и, не дожидаясь ответа, вышел наружу.

Сы Паку недоуменно пожала плечами, а затем побрела следом. Выбора у нее, если подумать, все равно не было.


End file.
